Whatcha Say?
by Joelle8
Summary: Ian's left alone in his hotel room, frre to think about whatver he pleases. A song comes on that expresses his tohughts on him and Amy in many ways... Songfic, OneShot, Ian/Amy! Better story than summary suggests; I'm awful at being succint!


Whatcha Say?

Ian Kabra was pacing in his hotel room in Java. Thankfully, his mother and sister were out shopping- Natalie had recently been forced to wear the same outfit twice, which commanded a spur-of-the-moment shopping spree- so he was free to think whatever he pleased without worrying about people reading his thoughts through his facial features.

At this moment, he was thinking about Amy Cahill- as usual, these days. Ever since Korea, he had been thinking about her more and more. He hadn't expected her to be so fascinating, nor to be so lovely.

Oh yes, his plan to woo Amy and then leave her and her brother for dead had most definitely backfired.

Not only had Amy and her brother survived (much to Ian's secret relief), but he had actually_ fallen_ for Amy! Everywhere he went, he saw her sparkling jade eyes, her shining auburn hair, her inquisitive expression; no matter his surroundings, he constantly heard her adorable stutter in the back of his mind, and remembered the cute blush that always went with.

Ian shook his head. He and Amy couldn't be together, as much as he wished they could. Besides the fact that they were competitors in this potentially fatal race, Amy no longer returned his feelings; she had made that clear whenever she had spoken to Ian since being in Korea, especially when she had flat-out refused to even _attempt_ reconciliation on the outing with him and his mother. She hadn't even let him touch her for long! As much as he hated it, he would have to forget about Amy. Trying his best to think of his favorite things- poisons, money, classical music- he turned on the hotel radio. There was a fair bit of static for a few minutes, and Ian had half a mind to turn off the radio altogether when a song began playing:

**Wha- wha- what did she say?  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is**

_I bet Amy would ask me that if I tried to talk to her about Korea, _Ian sighed dejectedly. _I know for a fact that she has every right to.__For the longest time, I thought that you were just a stuttering idiot- I was so wrong, Amy, so wrong, _Ian thought, pretending that Amy could hear him.

I was so wrong for so long

**Only tryin' to please myself (myself),  
**_I was so focused on getting the Clue, the main objective, the reason I had fooled you into trusting me in the first place. I was so focused on trying to please myself that I didn't realize that the only thing that could really please me wasn't the Clue until it was too late: it was you, Amy._

**Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
**_You deserve to be treated so much better than what I did to you, Amy, _Ian admitted in his head. _I honestly don't blame you for not wanting anything to do with me._

**But me and you were meant to last forever  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man**

**Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
**_In this song, the roof caving in is just a metaphor; but with me and you, the roof really _did _cave in when the truth came out, _Ian thought wryly, still to Amy.

**I just didn't know what to do**

_I knew what I had to do. I had to leave you, so Natalie wouldn't shoot you- she may be eleven, but she's merciless. That doesn't mean I liked it. _Ian was back to acting as if it was Amy he was relaying his thoughts to, instead of himself.**  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
**_When I win the 39 Clues- which I'm sure I will, no offense to you, Amy- I'll be even richer than I am now. Wow- that's a lot of money! _He laughed in his head, imagining his family's numerous overflowing safes even fuller than they already were.

**I'll do anything for you**

_Even if, by the slightest chance, Natalie and I do not find the 39 Clues first, I'll still come back to you. I'll do anything for you, Amy, _He thought, with utmost sincerity.**  
So tell me girl  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
**_But I DID only mean well!_

**Well of course you did**

_Sarcasm seeps through those words._**  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say),  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?**

_It was all for the best, it really was! Or at least, that's what I thought at the time..._**  
Of course it is**

_Again, sarcasm. Quite unnecessary, really, as I already know that I was horribly wrong._**  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say**

How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)

_It's so hard to live with myself these days. I hate myself so often- and I'm a Kabra! Self-hate is For Losers Only! No Kabra should engage in any FLO activities!_**  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever**

_My betrayal to you in Korea was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done, no matter how clever it seemed in my mind. And the next time you give me a chance- maybe even when you don't- I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything._**  
But me and you we're meant to be together**

**So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man**

_All I want is another chance, Amy._**  
**

At this point, there was an episode of static that cut off the next couple of verses (or so Ian estimated). Eventually, however, the song came back on:

**Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right**

_Amy, I need you in my life. Things just… don't feel right anymore without you. Without you reciprocating these confusing feelings in my mind, that is. I still have you in my life; just not in the way I'd prefer. At all. I'd rather not see you anytime than see you and see the loathing burning in your eyes every time you look at me, and the hurt lying underneath, the hurt that I caused, that I detest myself for causing…_

**Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!**

**Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say),  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say),  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?**

When the song ended, Ian quickly shut off the old radio and collapsed on his bed. That song had certainly been thought-provoking, to say the least. Strangely enough, all of the thoughts it had provoked had been true; heartfelt, even (Another FLO trait! Oh, the shame Ian was bringing to the Kabra name!). He had true feelings for Amy, whether or not she'd ever believe him if he attempted to tell her. He hoped that she would- he didn't need her to reciprocate his affections, not yet anyway, he just wanted Amy to know that he wasn't as awful, as purely evil and heartless, as he had made himself out to be to her.

Ian heard the doorknob turning and sat up, regaining his usual composed poker face. He couldn't have his sister and mother suspecting that he actually _did _have feelings for Amy Cahill (even though he was sure his mother already had inklings. He hadn't exactly helped matters by refusing to go on the motorboat outing with her and Amy unless she attempted to make them reconcile); if they did, the consequences would be undoubtedly severe. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

This was a matter that would have to be muddled over another day, Ian decided as Natalie and his mother walked in, loudly discussing the lowering standards of Prada. Amy herself would have to be dreamt about another day as well.

_And considering how maddening it is to force myself not to think of Amy, hopefully- for the sake of my sanity- it will be someday soon, _Ian thought ruefully.

* * *

**_As soon as I heard the lyrics, "When the roof caved in", I just HAD to do an Ian/Amy songfic with this song- which, by the way, is "Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo- considering that with them, to roof really DID cave in!_**

**_The cut-out lyrics at the static part are as follows:_**

**Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out**

**I just didn't know what to do**

**But when I become a star we'll be living so large**

**I'll do anything for you**

**So tell me girl**

**Mmmm whatcha say?**

**Oh that you only meant well?**

**Well of course you did**

**Mmmm whatcha say?**

**Whatcha say (Whatcha say)?**

**Mmmm that it's all for the best?**

**Of course it is**

**Mmmm whatcha say?**

**Ooh that you only meant well?**

**Well of course you did**

**Mmmm whatcha say**

**Whatcha say (Whatcha say)?**

**Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?**

**Girl, tell me what to say I (say I)**

**I don't want you to leave me**

**Though you caught me cheatin'**

**Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)**

**I really need you in my life**

**Cuz things ain't right girl**

**Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)**

**I don't want you to leave me**

**Though you caught me cheatin'.**

**_I cut that part out because, honestly, I didn't know what relating to Ian and Amy I could write for that- Ian never cheated on Amy, after all! Sorry if anyone's mad at me for cutting this part out!_**

**_Please review! This is my first Songfic, and I hope you like it!_**

**_-Joelle8_**

**_P.S. I don't own the 39 Clues (if I did... well, let's jsut say the world wouldn't know what hit it), and I don't own "Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo (if only I did... fame and fortune sound pretty good to me!)._**


End file.
